Summer Lovin'
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: They say summer is when you really start to find your roots and learn to grow up. Summer is also said to be the real season of love and passion. Finding that summer passion can really impact how you grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

_I got to have a shot of what you got is oh so sweet._

_You got to make it hot, like a boomerang I need a repeat,_

_Gimme all your lovin', all your hugs and kisses too,_

_Gimme all your lovin', don't let up until we're through,_

_You got to whip it up and hit me like a ton of lead,_

_If I blow my top will you let it go to your head?_

"Could you like turn that down!"

The music blared on through the halls of the Chi Omega fraternity house of Indiana University. Celebration was at hand as girls ran around in skimpy attire and danced and laughed. Finals were almost over and everyone would be heading out soon. Back to their hometowns to roam and relax for the summer. The prospect had every one of the girls in a frenzy. They wanted to party and act wild and loud. Boyfriends and bachelors would be sneaking in soon and the place would be a full swinging party that everyone was looking forward to.

OK well almost everyone. Everyone save for a lone female who was hanging out her dorm door and trying to yell over the music, her brows furrowed in annoyance as she groaned and slammed her door, trying to block out the popular _ZZ Top_ song. She sighed in aggravation as she flopped back down on her bed and stared down at her history paper. She had a five page paper on the signing of the Declaration of Independence due tomorrow at eleven for a final and she'd only gotten two pages done because of all the noise and it was almost one in the morning!

_...Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_

_Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough_

_Keep On With The Force Don't Stop_!

She jumped as her door was kicked open and a loud Valley Girl voice yelled down the hall at some of the other girls before waltzing into the room. "Like, Oh My God! What are you still doing in here? There is like major hotties in C.C.'s room and you are just laying around in your PJs?" Her voice bounced off the walls as she placed her hands on her hip, swishing her auburn side-ponytail out of her face, her dark brown eyes rolling in exasperation.

"I told you I had a final paper to write, Tiffany," she sighed at her roommate, getting up to walk over and shut the door. "Which I would've gotten done sooner if everyone wasn't acting like complete dumbasses." Tiffany rolled her eyes once more as she turned to fix up her ponytail, making sure her hair still had that feathered softness look before fixing her _Polic_e t-shirt, tied at the side, and pulling up her denim mini-skirt a little more to show off more of her long legs and completing her Valley Girl look.

She watched Tiffany finish up in the mirror before going back to her paper – trying to at least – flipping through her History book to find a reference she could use for the next paragraph. She heard a sigh behind her as Tiffany waltzed over and sat down at her desk. "Anyone ever tell you that you like work like way to much?"

She glanced over at her roommate with a small smile. "Actually, yes. I know this girl named Tiffany Robinson who likes to hassle me about it all the time." Tiffany scoffed but gave her a smile as she leaned against her desk, crossing her legs at her ankles. "And I totally know why she hassles you all the time. Wanna know why?" she asked, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and give her full attention to the auburn haired female, motioning for her to elaborate. "It's because she knows that her like bestest BFF totally needs like a freakin boyfriend! I mean, hello! You are like twenty-one years old and you like act like you are like thirty or something. It is totally like not good!"

She lowered her head into her open palm and laughed. She'd known that was coming. One thing Tiffany liked to talk about was relationship and boys and she loved to point out her lack of one. So what? So what if she didn't have one? She didn't need one. Her focus was all on school right now and that was where it needed to be. She had plenty of time to find a relationships _after _she was done with school. Life wasn't about dating and marriage and love in her book. It was moving up and succeeding. That was what mattered and that was what she kept her mind on.

"Tif, look. I know you think boys and all that junk about finding your true love and stuff is the thing, but it isn't. I'm perfectly content without a boyfriend. I don't need a guy! What I need is some peace and quiet so I can get my papers done. Then maybe I could join you all and your night of fun..." Tiffany sighed loudly in exasperation as she pouted at her. Not the pout... She hated when she pouted. "No, Tiffany. Just let me finish this, please? I have one final tomorrow and it's just turning in this paper. If you leave me in peace, I'll go shopping with you like you've been wanting me to this last week."

Ah that got her to perk up. Tiffany loved shopping. Having a father who ran an oiling company in Texas meant being spoiled and allowed to spend audacious amounts of cash on leather pants and enough shoes to fill up the entire bottom of her closet to the point she had to ask her to make room for more! "You like promise?" she asked, her eyes bright like a kid in a candy store. She couldn't help but smile and hold out her pinky. "Pinky promise." It was childish, but when they pinky promised, they meant it.

After linking their fingers and saying the Chi Omega pledge, Tiffany skipped out the room and finally left her to her paper. She glanced at the clock with a sigh as she opened up her book again, having closed it during Tiffany's rant. It was almost two in the morning... She was in for a looonngg night.

**R & R**

**Like? Hate? What? Please tell. **

**Also I have no clue where I'm going with this so... This should be interestin lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

* * *

"What about these?" Tiffany asked as she stepped out of the dressing room, fixing her with a questioning raise of her brow as she turned, showing off the leather pants she'd tried on. "They make your hips look big," she stated bluntly, causing Tiffany to roll her eyes. "Geeze, Dolly, don't try like holding back or anything."

Her cheeks puffed up as she scowled. "Don't call me that," she huffed causing Tiffany to roll her eyes. "Like why not? Doll is a cute name and all but it's so... I don't know, it's just so much like what a guy calls his girl! Dolly is at least cute sounding."

Dolly – or Doll – scowl deepened. "It's not my name and my mom hates when people call me that and so do I. I'm not named after that country singer so don't call me it, OK?" Tiffany held up her hands in defeat before stepping back into the dressing room to try on another pair of leather pants for the sixteenth time today.

This always happened when people tried to call her Dolly. She hated the name. When she was younger kids use to sing Dolly Parton songs at her and laugh. She liked the singer, but hated being called by her name. It was annoying. Her dad and mom had named her Doll because she looked like a living doll when she'd been born. And well her dad admitted that he had wanted to name her in some way after the singer, due to him and her mother having loved her music. But mom had refused to call her Dolly, so Doll it was.

It was an unusual name and people would give her funny looks when she told them her name, but she didn't care. She was OK with it and that's what mattered. Besides she was pretty sure there were people out there with stranger names than Doll.

She crossed her arms and sighed. Tiffany always had to take forever with trying on new clothes. She had only tried on five pairs of pants and six different shirts before she was ready to go pay for what she wanted. "Are you done yet?" Doll huffed as she sulked back in her chair. "This is so the last pair you're trying cause I will leave you here!"

Tiffany let out an annoyed growl as she stepped out of the dressing room in a pair of skin-tight bell-bottoms, hands on her hips. "You can be like such a guy sometimes!" Tiffany whined, as she turned in a circle. "What about these?" Doll sighed and had her turn once more before nodding. "Those look better. You don't look like your hips are bigger than your shoulders," she clarified as Tiffany beamed happily before strolling back into the dressing room. "OK you have like ten pairs, can we go now?"

Tiffany gave out an annoyed huff and a quick "Like yeah, fine," before Doll nodded in satisfaction. "Good. I'm gonna go pay. I'll meet you up front, OK?" she said. Tiffany hummed in acknowledgment before Doll made her way to the front, weaving past older woman and kids and a few people she'd seen around school. She was weaving so fast and so determined to hurry up and get out of the damn store they'd been in for two hours, that she let out a startled cry as she suddenly made hard contact with someone who had rounded a clothing rack on sale!

"Oof!" They both cried in unison as Doll knocked the poor store goer over, her selected clothes falling from her arms and onto them. "Oh, damn! Oh I am sooo sorry! Ack! I was not watching where I was going!" Doll exclaimed, inwardly cursing herself as she quickly gathered up the other persons stuff as they picked up hers carefully. "Oh it's quit alright," the other person – a young woman about her age – said softly as they exchanged loads. "Afraid I wasn't watching my step either. Are you OK? You arn't hurt are you?" she sounded concern as Doll allowed herself to finally get a better look at the young woman.

She had to be about a three inches taller than her – possibly around 5'6" - and had light green eyes and was dressed... Well like a Bow-Head to put it in simple terms; preppie looking with a long skirt, blouse, and brunette hair tied up in a bow. She was very shy like and had a sort of airhead calm about her. Which wasn't bad, but it also probably made her a bore – though not to sound rude of course. "Oh don't worry about me," Doll smiled, waving off her sincere concern, "you're the one who got knocked down. I should be asking you that."

The young woman smiled and gave a small laugh as they both refolded their clothes. "Boy clothes, huh?" Doll asked, taking in the obvious pair of male jeans in her arms next to a new skirt. She gave a soft smile and placed the jeans to the side. "They're for my husband. I'm always sewing up his old pair and well I thought he might like ones that don't look so ragged," she explained as Doll's eyes went wide.

"Wait! You're married? But you're like... My age, aren't you...?" she trailed off, realizing that she'd almost been yelling. The woman laughed lightly. "Well yes, I am young. But my mother and father were young when they married as well. And out here it's very common," she explained as they made their way towards the checkout line. "Not where I'm from.. At least you don't hear about it much," Doll said with a shrug as they both stood in line, a small toddler babbling at them as he sat in a shopping cart as his mother looked over her items.

"Oh?" the brunette said as she hoisted up her load of clothing. "Where are you from?" she asked as Doll poked through the candy, grabbing a KitKat. "Sacramento, California," she answered as the line moved up a little, smiling as she thought of home, briefly wondering how her family was doing. The brunette's eyes widened, impressed. "Oh wow. You're so far from home. Why'd you come all the way out here?"

Doll shrugged. "I wanted to get far away from home. Plus they have a good Sociology program here and I also have some family down here that I can stay with if I don't wanna go home. Which I wont be doing this summer," she added as she placed her stuff on the belt, watching it move forward. She placed a separating bar between her stuff and the woman ahead of hers, handing one off to the other woman.

"Oh who's your family? I might know them. I grew up here and you pretty much know everyone if you did," she asked curiously as she sat her stuff down. Doll placed her KitKat with her clothes before answering. "Edison. Gale and Dana Edison. Gale is my dads twin brother and Dana is my moms sister. They had a double wedding for fun and to save money even," Doll laughed as the cashier began to ring up her stuff.

The Bow-Head brunette giggled. "Oh that's very interesting. Though I'm sure it makes family reunions interesting, right?" she asked and Doll nodded, rolling her eyes. "You have nooo idea!" That pulled another laugh from the two and Doll felt herself smiling. This girl wasn't so bad for having an airhead way about her. "Oh hey, I didn't catch your name. I figure I should know the name of the poor girl I ran over," she smiled as the cashier gave her the price for all her stuff, pulling money out of her purse and handing it to her.

"Oh my names Nancy," she said as Doll grabbed her bag and waited for Nancy to get her stuff checked out and payed for. "Nice name. My name is, and yes this is my real name, Doll. Not Dolly or Doll-Face. Just Doll Edison, or Doll for short." she automatically answered. The whole "Not Dolly" line had been something she had created when she was about ten and it had stuck with her. Nancy accepted her bag with a thanks and gave a curious look. "That's a really... Different name, isn't it?" she said as Doll nodded. "Yeah... But I like it." Nancy gave a nod of agreement. "Well that's good. One shouldn't hate their name, should they?"

The two gave a smile as Nancy looked up at the clock, gasping. "Oh gosh! I'm afraid I have to go. I need to get home and make dinner," she gathered up her bags from the floor. "It was nice meeting you, Doll. If you ever want to hang out, you can just look up Muchnik in the phone-book and call or come to Dairy Queen where I work."

Doll nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that. Maybe over summer, huh?" Nancy beamed as the two waved bye and Doll leaned against the wall, waiting for Tiffany, who was now at the checkout with a large armful of clothes... And chatting animatedly to a boy with brown swishing hair and wearing a polo shirt and Capri's.

Oh good grief that woman just loved boys.

**R & R Plz :]**

**Note that Moocher's last name is Nancy's last name cause of marriage and I don't know/recall if they said Moocher's last name in the movie, so I borrowed the last name atheneblue used for him in her very amazing fic "Ooh La La"... Go read but be warned it's very sexy/naughty xP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

* * *

Chaos! It was total chaos all over the Chi Omega Sorority house as the girls ran around and said their goodbyes to friends, made sure their stuff was all packed, and fought over shirts and shoes and who they belonged to. Doll was helping Tiffany cram all her belongings into suitcases and carry-on's – Luckily she had like ten bags and three crates for all her stuff. Cause she needed like three bags just for her shoes!

Tiffany took down more of her posters and folded them up. "I can't believe you're going to be staying here for the summer. You'll be like sooo bored without me, you know that right?" she smirked as she put her posters and pictures away, checking to make sure everything was off her walls. Doll slammed another suitcase closed as she sat them with the others and scoffed. "Oh yes cause I totally do not know how to function without you, Tif," she sighed theatrically as Tiffany pelted her with a pillow. The two laughed before hugging.

All of Tiffany's stuff was finally packed and one of her dad's drivers would be showing up to get her and her stuff. When the two released, Tiffany smiled. "So we are like so rooming together again, right? Cause if I end up having to room with Charity the Skank I'm going to kill you!" Doll laughed and nodded as there was a knock on their door. "No duh," she said, grabbing some of Tiffany's bags to help her driver carry them, much to his protest and Tifs as they went down the stairs.

"You are such a man," Tiffany sighed as she put the bags down by the nice vehicle. The girls hugged once again as the rest of her bags were brought down. Doll was actually really going to miss Tiffany. Sure she got on her nerves at times, but Doll knew she did Tifs and knew that she was one tough girl to put up with her – cause she knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with. "And of course I'll room with you again, " she said as the last bag was packed up. "You're the only one who has put up with me for longer than two weeks." she joked, referring to three other roommates she had went through in the past.

"Miss Robinson, we must go if we want to get you home before tomorrow night," the driver cut in, opening the back door and motioning for her to get in. Tiffany nodded before holding up her bracelet. It was her part of the tacky friendship bracelet she had gotten for them. Doll held up her end and the two grinned before one last tight hug was shared before Tiffany ran to slide into her car. She stuck her head out the window to yell "Call me!" as the car took off and Doll waved until she couldn't see her, before heading back into upstairs to her dorm where all but her bedsheets and the clothes she had on were packed up.

Her uncle would be coming to get her after he was finished with work at the police station. Which would let out in three hours. Doll sighed. That was a long time from now and she was kinda hungry. But Tiffany had been the one with ride hook-ups, and with everyone leaving... "Well I guess Dairy Queen is close enough," Doll mumbled as she grabbed her purse and fixed her hair before heading out, locking her door.

She waved and said bye to some of the girls as she passed them and made her way out of the fraternity house. Outside she watched people run their belongings to cars and laugh and say goodbye to friends. It was nice day out and the sun was high and bright for everyone to enjoy. Doll pushed her hair out of her face and made her way down the road towards where she knew Dairy Queen was.

Cars honked and girls hung out their windows to yell bye as she smiled and made her way down the road, making sure to not get hit along the way. She was glad she wore tennis shoes and short sleeved shirts and shorts. On the asphalt of the road she was getting hot – like almost sweating hot. If it weren't for the cool even breeze she'd be a stinky sweaty mess.

She strayed over to the grass and sighed in relief as it made the walk a little cooler. About half an hour later she finally found herself a few feet away from Dairy Queen. Cars drove in and out of the parking lot as she made her way to the entrance, holding the door open for an elderly couple before going in. It was nice and cool inside and she could smell the food. It smelled good.

She stood in line staring up at the menu until it was her turn. "Welcome to Dairy Queen can I take your order... Oh, hi Doll!" Doll blinked and looked forward to find Nancy behind the cash register, dressed in a Dairy Queen uniform. Oh that's right. Nancy! Doll had almost forgotten about the Bow-Head and her working at Dairy Queen. "Hey, Nancy. Been awhile," Doll said with a smile before giving her order for a cheese dog and vanilla shake.

Nancy told her the price before she handed the cash register over to another employee after Doll payed. "How did your finals go? I heard from a lot of the college kids that come in that finals were stressful," Nancy said as Doll took a seat near counter as Nancy wiped it down. Doll shrugged. "They were alright. I had mostly written ones so I'm not to worried about them."

Nancy nodded with a smile. "That's good. I'm sure you're still excited about staying here for summer though, right?" she asked as Doll put her change away in her purse, nodding absently. "I guess... Though I really have no clue what I'll be doing here. I don't know any locals – well aside from you now – so I'm really gonna be lost this summer." She sighed, thanking Nancy as she was handed her food, happily taking a sip of her shake.

Nancy turned to the manager and asked for a break, to which he agreed, before she clocked out for break and asked to sit with her. Doll motioned an OK and Nancy sat in-front of her daintily lowering herself into the bench. Doll raised a brow but said nothing as she bit unladylike into her hotdog, not bothering with utensils. She was hungry and if Nancy had a problem with her eating like this she could leave.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Nancy asked, handing Doll a napkin. Doll thanked her and wiped at her face and mouth, swallowing her food before answering. She still had some class to her. "Nothing. My Aunt and Uncle have to work and I'll be stuck at home." Nancy beamed at that and placed her hands softly in-front of herself on the table. "Why not come swimming with me. You can meet my husband and his friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind an extra girl for the ride."

Doll gave a thoughtful tilt of her head. It was something to do, she supposed. She had been wanting to swim for awhile now and it was a chance to get out of the house instead of being hauled up and possibly bored out of her mind. But there was the issue of the guys Nancy was talking about... They had to be local boys. Cutters. If Tiffany found out she'd blow a gasket and have two cows and a calf. She considered them Barney and gross... But that was just how Tiffany and the others were. Come to think of it... who cares? And why was Doll thinking so hard about what Tiffany would say? She'd made it her purpose to do as she liked and ignore Tiffany's whining. Sure she was a good friend of Doll's, but Doll didn't want to be like her. Besides Tiffany wasn't here, so that means she could do more without listening to her freak out on her.

"Sure," Doll finally answered. "Sure I'd love to. If the boys are OK with it. I don't want to impose and have them get onto you for asking me to come." Nancy looked pleased as her manager informed her that her break was over. Nancy fixed her hair and work uniform up quickly. "Call me tonight after four and I'll get your address and I'll have the boys come pick you up," she said before walking over to clock back in. Doll nodded and answered "OK. Talk to ya later than," before going back to her hotdog and shake.

**R & R Plz :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

* * *

"So that's why I was walking on the road. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back," Doll said as she leaned against the front door, her right arm hanging out the window as she explained to her uncle Gale why he'd seen her walking up the road to the college. They'd exchanged hugs and began to pack her stuff into the car as she explained her story, having just pulled off the University grounds after rechecking to make sure she'd packed everything and had all her sheets, before turning in her room key.

Her uncle said nothing. He simply nodded to show he understand, watching the road as "Nowhere Man" played from the radio. Her uncle was a layed back kind of guy – nothing like her dad who was all business and uptight – and tended to be very understanding. He looked just like her dad, save for he didn't have to wear glasses. Otherwise they had the same sandy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular build, and deep voice.

The kind of voiced suited for a police officer – calming but could also be authoritative if need arise for it. Back in the day he'd once wanted to start a band, but after he married Aunt Dana – a well respected Beautician and part-time hand at the hospital – he'd settled on becoming a member of the Five-0, moving up to Vice Chief of Police.

The rest of the ride was mostly in silence as Doll watched the houses of the neighborhood they'd pulled into fly by. It was a nice neighborhood with three story white-American picket fence houses that would have been the idea home back in the fifties. Her uncle eventually pulled up into a red-bricked house with a white mailbox with the letters 4821 in gold letters on the side. A woman with feathered and well kept blonde hair, green eyes, average height, and dressed in a simple house dress stepped outside, her arms opened as she grabbed Doll into a hug as soon as she rounded the car.

"Look at you." she gasped happily, pulling back to look Doll over. "You've grown so much, Dolly!" She tried not to flinch or groan at the accursed nickname that many of her family members still used. Even though she had made It clear to everyone that she no longer liked the name, many still continued to call her such. "Thanks Aunt Dana. Your house looks great!" she commented, taking in the three story home once again. It was like living at the fraternity house still – only with more of a home appeal.

Dana thanked her before they all went to help her uncle gather up her bags and suitcases and make their way upstairs to the top floor at the front of the house where a guest room had been slightly decorated for her, leaving enough space for her to add more of her own touch. "Here's your room. It was a guest room but we have others on the second floor and this one will give you more privacy away from us. Our room is on the first floor if you need us at night. The bathroom is right down at the end of the hallway by the stairs and feel free to shower or whatever if you'd like... Um... Mm I think that's everything," Dana said, looking to her husband for clarification as he sat down her last suitcase.

"Also I know you're twenty-one and all, but if you're going to be out and about we'd appreciate if you would give us a clue to where you're gonna go so if something happens we have a general idea on how to get to you, OK? Also no boys after midnight-" He was about to say more but Aunt Dana cut him off with a roll of her eyes and placing her hand over his mouth. "She gets it Gale, dear." Gale gave a sheepish smile and cleared his throat before nodding and mumbling "right right," before turning to leave. Dana winked at her. Doll smiled and went to work at her belongings, declining her aunts offer to help before she left, leaving Doll to close the door and go to work at her stuff.

She'd unpacked her clothes and put them away and was putting up a few of her posters when she glanced at the clock out of curiosity for the time. She was surprised to see it was already a little past four-thirty. Nancy had asked her to call after four and she still had some time before Nancy had asked her to call. So she went back to work, turning on her boom-box after digging the thing out, grinning as a _Kajagoogoo_ started playing on her favorite station.

_Tongue-tied, (I'm) short of breath, don't even try _

_Try a little harder _

_Something's wrong, you're not naive, you must be strong _

_Ooh, baby, try _

_Hey girl, move a little closer. _

_You're _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye _

_Too shy shy _

_Hush hush, eye to eye..._

Doll sang along, dancing as she went to work at the rest of her stuff, fixing up new sheets on the bed and covering her wall and making the room truly feel like hers. Three songs later, finishing up at "Centerfold", Doll smiled at how the room looked before opening the window to let some summer air in. She looked out the window in time to see a blonde haired boy on a bike being pulled along by what looked like a slightly rusted and banged up 67' Oldsmobile Cutlass with jacked-up wheels.

The blonde was hanging on the side and chatting with someone in the vehicle as it drove by and Doll just shook her head. Cutters were strange people. Standing up straight she walked over to lay on the bed and reached for the phone. She still couldn't believe that her Aunt had gone and made Gale buy an extra phone-line for her. She'd called her at school to tell her the exciting news and how she was happy Doll was going to be staying. Doll supposed it had to do with her aunt not being able to have kids. Doll was the closes thing to a child they probably had while she was growing up when they'd come to visit. Kinda sad, really.

Doll reached under her bed for the phone-book she'd seen while putting her stuff away, pulling it out and laying it infront of her. She flipped through the thing until she found "Muchnik, Roger" and a number. Roger? Doll shrugged and began to dial the number after pulling the phone close. She listened to the dial tone for awhile, turning down her radio.

"Hello?" a male voiced answered, causing Doll to stare at the phone before answering slowly. ".. Hi? Yeah.. Um.. I'm calling to talk to Nancy... Is this the right number?" she asked, hoping she hadn't misheard Nancy when she said her last name. "Oh yeah. Hold on," the male said before the phone was knocked around a bit. Doll waited, hearing faint voices on the other line before she heard the phone being picked up. "Hello?" Nancy said, her voice drawing a relieved breath from her.

"Nancy! Hey it's me, Doll. You told me to call you, right?" she asked as she layed back on her pillow. "Oh, hi! Yes I did. And the boys were going to go swimming at around ten tomorrow so I was thinking we could come get you at nine?" she chirped as Doll thought it over. She was use to getting up early for classes so that wouldn't be a problem. But the water might be cold... "Yeah that's fine. Are we going or doing anything else tomorrow?"

Nancy hummed in thought, before calling out a name she couldn't catch. The male voice from before answered, along with another male voice hollering in the background with him. An exchange was made before Nancy answered. "We were all thinking of getting something to eat then going to see the midnight matinee of _Poltergeist. _I'm not much of a horror film fan personally... But the boys want to see it."

Doll had heard of the movie. It was said to be pretty good and scary, if somewhat cheesy at parts. "That sounds great. I haven't been to the movies in like forever." Nancy sounded pleased as they chatted lightly about their day before Doll gave her aunt and uncle's address before saying goodnight.

Hanging up, Doll put her phone on the ground before rolling out of bed as her aunt called her down to eat. She'd tell them her plans for tomorrow over dinner and then would grab a hot shower and bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

**R & R Plz :]**

**OK so for those of you that don't know, Poltergeist actually came out in 1982. I just decided to move it up a year and a month and act like it was new cause 1983 wasn't real big on real remembered horror films, save for Halloween III and Cujo. So I picked Poltergeist cause that movie freaked me out when I was younger and it was one of the films I remember the most from my days of watching movies that I knew would give me nightmares xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

* * *

"Hey you sure this is the right place, Mooch?" Mike asked, staring out the passenger window at the three story mansion of a house. A cat lazed on the porch, watching them, as they parked by the mailbox. Dave hung out the window and squinted at the house and the neighborhood as Cyril leaned between the seats and whistled. "Boy I wonder what it's like to live in a place like this?" he wondered aloud as Mike scoffed and leaned back in his seat.

Moocher was chewing on a toothpick as he leaned against Cyril to be able to look at the house. Leave it to his wife to make friends with a rich college girl. Nancy was more high class than all of them come to think of it. She was just slightly childish. But she was good to him and he to her and that's what mattered, right?

Mike slammed down on the horn as he began to get impatience. "Hey she better hurry up or we're... Whoa," he sat up in his seat as the front door opened. Out stepped a short woman with shoulder length and wavy sandy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, tan skin, and was wearing shorts and a single neck strap swimsuit and sandles. A beach bag was at her hip as she walked down the stairs and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, a sucker hanging from her mouth.

"Cyril get in the back, man," Mike ordered his friend as she approached the car. Cyril scrambled into the back, muttering about dames, as the blonde leaned on the car, her head poking into the window. "I'm guessing you boys are the friends Nancy was telling me about?" she asked, pulling out sunglasses from her bag and propping them on her head for later. She looked around the car as Mike reached across his seat to open and push the car door out for her. "Where's Nancy?"

Moocher spoke up, drawing her blue-green eyes to him. "She had to work. Said they called her in cause they were one hand short.." The girl frowned slightly and Mike spoke up. "Ah hey you can still come with us. She'll be coming to eat and the movies with us." he gave her his best playboy smile as a way to hopefully ease her worries. The girl shrugged before sliding into the car, pushing her sunglasses down.

Mike turned on the radio and the car before shooting down the road of the nice neighborhood, ignoring the scowls the older couples gave him and his cutlass.

**-0-**

Oh em Gee... Really? She couldn't believe this! It was the same one! The same Cutlass she had saw driving by the house the other day! What were the odds? I mean she knew Bloomington was a small town but she didn't realize how small til now.

And what the hell was she thinking? She just up and jumps into strange boys cars now? Granted Nancy had informed her they were friends, but that didn't mean shit. Hell she didn't know Nancy well enough to know if her friends weren't psychotic or whatever. "So you a friend of Moocher's old lady?" the male driving asked as he turned down the radio so she could hear him better. She gave a half shrug. "I wouldn't say we're friends. I just like literally ran her over while shopping awhile back and we just hit it off from there. We haven't hung out or done anything to really call each other friends."

The boys nodded and Doll thought now would be a good time to learn their names. She turned sideways in her seat, curling her legs up to look back at the three in the back. "So you boys got names or do I refer to you as boy one and boy two?" she mused teasingly as the blonde haired male, the one she'd seen on the bike, took her hand and kissed it. "Buongiorno, signora! My name is Dave!" he introduced happily and Doll had to smile. "Buongiorno a te, signore. Devo dire che smettere di parlare bene l'italiano. Sono impressionato," she replied back, earning a wide eyed and big smile from the blonde.

Mike groaned. "Hey English you two!" He grumbled as Doll smirked. "You speak Italian? Are you from Italy? Have you been?" Dave asked, releasing her hand. Doll shook her head. "Nah. I just took an Italian language course this last term. I'm not that great. Passed with a C+ though," she shrugged indifferently. But Dave seemed interested and impressed. Italian was one of her lease favorite classes, truthfully. She'd found the language difficult and requiring to much tongue rolling for her taste.

She turned her gaze to the wild haired one in the middle. He gave a goofy kind of grin before answering in a slight accent. "Names Cyril, ma'am," he answered politely and with a comical bow that she had to laugh at. He grinned wider as she turned to the last of the three sitting behind Mike. He gave her a polite nod. "It's Moocher, ma'am," he said, and she furrowed her brow. Moocher? Wow... That was a weird name.

"And this dumb sunuvabitch is Mike," Cyril said, slapping Mike's arm as he turned down a road. Mike was rolling an unlit cigarette in his hand as he lazily moved the wheel, turning to give her a grin. She rolled her eyes. "Well nice to meet you all. My names Doll. Not Dolly or Doll-Face. Just Doll Edison, or Doll for short."

Cyril made a face. "Doll? Kinda name is that?" he asked, causing her to lower her shades and glare at him. "What kind of name is Cyril?" she asked, causing the boy to straighten up and look somewhat sheepish. The others laughed at their friend as Doll turned forward in time to almost scream as Mike whipped off the road and into a fairly covered clearing that led down into trees before coming to a halt. "Alright boys and girl we walk from here!" Mike ordered as everyone piled out of the Oldsmobile quickly, Doll clutching her beach bag.

She stumbled along after them as they began to make their way through the woods down what she would call a goat-trail. She had to watch her step and move carefully while the boys walked and jumped and moved with ease. She gasped as she felt herself loose balance and almost fall on her face! A pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist and steadied her. She let out a shaky breath and turned to Moocher as he let her go. "Ya alright?" he asked, his startling blue eyes bright with concern.

Doll nodded, shaking her head with a laugh. "I'm fine. Sorry. Been a few years since I've been off trailing in the woods," she explained as he stayed near and they made their way down further until she could actually smell water and... Limestone? Dave held out his hand and helped her jump down a few rocks before they finally came upon a large jutting out slab that the boys spread out on, becoming comfy in the sun as they stripped out of their shirts.

Doll sat her stuff down and pulled out a towel before spreading it out on the warm sun-baked slab. She put on a little lotion as she heard Mike jump into the water, crowing and hooting over how good the water felt. Doll removed her shades and kicked off her sandles before climbing up to where Mike had jumped from. She stood up and looked down, startled by how high up she was!

"Hey you don't have to jump from that high if yer scared, Doll!" Mike called out, grinning from the water as he he kept himself afloat. Doll fixed him with a glare and smirk as she reached down and shimmied out of her shorts, kicking them down with her stuff. She heard Cyril wolf-whistle and she just rolled her eyes before walking to the edge of the jump. She poised herself and stepped back before pushing off, swan diving into the deep, cold water!

She could hear muffled cries and claps as she swam up to the top, gasping for air as her teeth chattered. Holy Christ it was cold! "Oh my God!" she gasped, keeping herself above the water as she shivered. "It's cold!" she stuttered, slapping water at Mike as he laughed. He'd been the one to tell them all it was nice! This wasn't nice it was freezing! She gasped as Cyril and Dave suddenly jumped in. Moocher stood above them before jumping in as well. She sputtered as water splashed at her face and squealed when she felt Cyril swim under and pick her up, causing her to fall back and plunge into the water again.

This started a game of water tag; she was it and she couldn't help but feel like a kid as she chased after them in the water. She may not really know these boys, but they weren't so bad.

**R & R Plz :]**

**Hey Doll doesn't come off as Mary-Sue does she? I've been told by a small handful that she does... Ya'll would tell me otherwise, right?**

**Also I SUCK at writing from the guys POV XD I mean I'm gonna keep trying as this goes on if I continue, but damn is it a pain in the ass to do so – and I usually prefer writing from a guys POV over my own girl POV haha!**

**PS: My Italian is horrible. I took one term of it to get a language credit and that's it. So please pardon me for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Breaking. At All. I do, however, own any new characters that pop up in my stories... And my imagination when it lets me rule it :]

**Authoress Note:** This is just some idea I had and I don't even know if I'll go anywhere with it. I do love this movie, though. It's a good coming of age story and I enjoy the characters oh so much :D

**Extra Note: **I will warn you that I am prone to spelling and grammatical errors and that I will try to fix them/watch for them as best as I can, OK?

* * *

"So how long have you all known each other?" Doll asked, stretching out on her towel, taking in the lowering warm sun, the heat feeling amazing on her cold and goosebump covered skin. They'd all been swimming for hours – it was now two in the afternoon – and were now just lazying around and chatting about anything and everything they could think of. She did most of the talking, though. She was the new one.

Her boombox – which she had been able to stuff into her large beach bag – played Michael Sembello's "Maniac" in the background as she watched Moocher carve at a tree with his knife while Dave and Cyril sat higher up on the slab as Mike sat not far off from Moocher on a large rock, all of them enjoying the sun. "Oh hell yeah. I've known these assholes sense kindergarten... Still dumber than a box of hammers they are," Mike grinned as Moocher scoffed, eyes concentrating on whatever he was carving into the tree. "Oh and you're so smart, huh Mike?"

Cyril spoke up as he chucked rocks into the water trying to skip them. "Nah Mike just likes ta think he's the smartest of us all! Ex-Quarterback and leader of the pack. Or so he thinks he is. Makes him think he's the brains of us all!" Mike sent the wild haired male a dirty scowl as Doll laughed, pushing up on her elbows to look at Mike. "Ah shuddup you assholes," he grumbled. "At least I aint some twenty-two year old dateless weirdo or the guy who married the first chick who wasn't ten feet taller than him!"

Cyril became quiet and Doll could see he looked slightly offended and hurt as Moocher pointed the end of his pocket-knife at Mike. "You shuddup about Nancy!" he growled, sounding particularly threatening to Doll as she straightened up and looked between the two. She had a feeling that confrontation between them all was common, considering they were guys and best buds... But that didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable. "Oh blow it, Mooch! I still say you marrying her was a bad idea! She's about as smart as Cyril and pretty as a mule's ass!" Mike bellowed, anger rising.

Doll sat up quickly as Moocher slammed his blade into the tree and stood up to make for Mike. "Boys! Boys! Knock it off! For Christ sakes! Like stir your hormones already!" Doll yelled over Cyril and Dave as they tried to tell Moocher to calm down. Mike was standing and looking ready as Doll placed her hands on her hips. "God men are such girls," she scoffed as she came up and placed a hand on Moocher's shaking and clenched fist. He looked down at his hand then at her as she gave him a raised brow.

Mike let out a grumble and slumped back down in his spot on the rock as Moocher yanked his hand back and sat down, roughly removing his knife from the tree before stabbing at it. Geeze. Note to self; Mike had anger issues and don't insult Moocher in any way – especially his height or his wife. "How long you been married," Doll blurted out slightly, causing Mooch to look up from his carving and blink. He shrugged slightly before answering. "About four years I think."

Doll nodded, seeming interested when she really could care less. She wanted to keep his mind off his anger. It would help loosen things up. "That's awhile... You all thinking of kids?" Moocher made a slight face as he shook his head. "She wants some. I don't. Least not for a long time maybe," he answered, sounding distasteful of the idea. Doll could relate.

"I was kinda lookin' forward to seein' mini Moochers runnin' around," Cyril said with a laugh as Mooch scowled at him, but with a grin in his eyes. "As was I," Dave chimed in, him and Cyril laughing as Mooch threw rocks at them. Doll smiled as the playful air from before slowly spread around them, save for Mike who was scowling and staring out at the water, twirling an unlit cigarette in his hand.

Cyril slid down the slab to sit next to Doll as she leaned back against to lay down again, her towel warm on her back. "What's your major?" he asked randomly, as Doll applied lotion to her face to keep it from burning. She sat the bottle down after getting her shoulders. "I'm a Sociology major and a minor in communications," she explained as he nodded thoughtfully.

"Sounds like a boring career ta me," Mike cut in as Doll shrugged. "It's not glamorous, no. But it's like what I wanna do." A peaceful quiet fell over them as they seemed to fall into their own thoughts. The boys weren't so bad. A little country and rough, but that gave them character she supposed. "What time were we all supposed to go eat?" Dave asked, cutting through the silence.

"Ah, shit I forgot about that!" Mike groaned as he stood up and jumped down from the rock to sit on the other side of Doll as she propped up on her elbows again. "Nancy said she should be off by four and it's gotta be close now," Mooch said as he pocketed his knife. Doll pushed herself to a sitting position and poked through her purse until she found her wrist watch. "It's three thirty. We better head out if we want to get there before she gets off."

The boys all stood up as she tossed her watch into the bag before turning off her boombox and stuffing it in as best she could. She turned to go for her towel and sunglasses, but was startled when Dave took her bag and stuffed them in there after having folded them up for her. "Grazie," Doll thanked him, as she pulled on her shorts and hefted her bag onto her shoulder, shuffling after the boys. She almost fell over when Mike took her bag from her. "Give me that. You're slowing us down with this shit," he sighed in agitation as Doll stuck her tongue out at him and followed Cyril, who was ahead of everyone.

At the top of the hill they followed the long trail to Mike's car. Mike took her stuff – after she grabbed some of her warmer and cleaner clothes and her blanket – and shoved it into the trunk as Mooch climbed in the car. Doll climbed in after him and Dave on the other side, letting Cyril have the front. "Whatcha sittin back there for?" Mike asked as he lowered himself into the driver's seat and shut the door. "Cyril has longer legs than me. He can have the front," Doll said with a shrug, grabbing her clothes and pulling the blanket over herself.

She began to shimmy out of her bottoms and pulled them out and sat them on her lap. Cyril looked back and laughed. Doll rolled her eyes as the boys all turned to look at her – Mike glancing ever so often as he backed up off the trail onto the road. "You guys are such perverts," she sighed, diving under the blanket. "If any of you peak I'll castrate you, I swear!"

Cyril and Mike crowed with laughter as Dave, being the more gentlemen of them all, pulled the cover down on the side to keep her from showing as she slid out of her swimsuit.

**R & R Plz :]**

**I use to do this with my guy friends when we'd go swimming. It is hard as hell to do and even harder since you know the guys wanna be perverted assholes and peak at ya haha!  
**

**Was listening to my soundtrack I made for this and figured I could update. I actually feel like I know where I wanna go with this now. The hard part is keeping motivation and keeping on the stories track lol.**

**I hope the boys are coming off as in-character. That's my biggest concern...  
**


End file.
